


129: "Shut up, I'm a delight!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [129]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 365 Days of Fandom, Art, Dates, Implied Losers Club Relationship, Implied Relationship, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Museums, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, The rest of th Losers Club is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	129: "Shut up, I'm a delight!”

**129: "Shut up, I'm a delight!”  
**

* * *

"Oh shit that looks like Eddie's mom." Richie chuckled sticking his tongue out at the adults who turned to glare at the boy for breaking the silence.

Stan wished he could curl up and sink into his skin as he felt the disappointed looks from the people surrounding him. He brought Richie to the new opening for the art museum (read: all his other boyfriends and girlfriend were busy. Mike & Beverly already planned a date, Ben & Eddie were in the town over shopping with Ben's parents and Bill had to watch Georgie who was not allowed Richie without adult supervision) for a calm and relaxing date.

Now he wished he would have stayed home.

"Oh shit! Stan-O could look at this!" Richie shrieked as he rushed away.

Stan flinched at the sound especially with the increased disappointing looks from others. Opening his mouth Stan froze as he fully looked at Richie. Now Richie wasn't the most graceful, appropriate person but when he become passion he had no filter and Stan loved that about him.

So now as he started his shared boyfriend he saw the excitement in his eyes, the way he hands twitched because he wanted to feel the texture and how he was bouncing on the back of his heels.

Smiling Stan sent a middle finger back to the mutters before happily walking towards Richie locking fingers with the happy boy.

"You're so annoying Richie."

Richie smiled "Shut up, I'm a delight!"


End file.
